Fishing boats commonly come equipped with secondary propulsion means that supplement the primary or main propulsion motor. The secondary propulsion means propels the boat more quietly and at a much lower speed than the noisy internal combustion main motor. The secondary propulsion means includes one or more submergible portions, which provide propulsive thrust, and mounting portions for mounting each submergible portion to the boat.
Typically the secondary propulsion means submergible portion includes an electric trolling motor, and the mounting portion includes a mounting bracket. The trolling motor depends from a vertical shaft which is coupled to the boat by the mounting bracket. The vertical shaft is supported by the mounting bracket in such a way that rotation of the shaft around its vertical or longitudinal axis is permitted.
A prior art steering control for trolling motors commonly in use consists of a short horizontal steering bar coupled to the vertical shaft in such a manner that the steering bar extends inwardly towards the boat. Steering is accomplished by moving the steering bar from side to side causing the vertical shaft to rotate around its longitudinal axis and turn the trolling motor to change the direction of propulsive thrust.
On fishing boats having pedestal mounted seats in the bow and stern areas, the steering bar is located inconveniently far away from the seats. In addition, the steering bar is most effectively operated by hand. Thus, the inconvenience becomes even greater because the fisherman is using both of his hands to cast and to reel as the boat is slowly propelled through the water. To steer the boat while fishing, the fisherman must stop casting and reeling, and lean over to the steering controls.
Another type of steering control in the prior art allows steering from a position that is remote from the trolling motor. The steering control consists of a foot pedal mounted on a fulcrum that enables the pedal to rock back and forth in a seesaw-like fashion, and steering means responsive to the actuations of the foot pedal and for rotating the trolling motor. Actuating the pedal may result in discomfort or even pain to the foot.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a steering control system for a boat that may be operated without the use of the hands.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a steering control system with controls that may be located on a boat in a position that makes operation convenient.